Morso
"MORE LIKE GENGHIS BLOCKED!!!!" Tom Morso is revealed to be responsable for 911 in PPZ chapter 5 Morso is a recurring character in the It's Always Veggie Bone Lebowski Party & Knuckles series. He is seen as a powerful spirit who is capable of any sort of magic, and is feared among many of those who aren't lifestyles. Morso is shown to be related to the Master Of Oz in saga 6 leading to him being hunted by the n** nazis looking for information on the gods. He does not know that Zeebad wants to fuck him hard. Morso is best known as an anti-hero in both the Supersaiyanz saga and Peppermint Park Z, in which he is constantly speaking in a slow creepy voice and walks like a ghost. Morso Is a part of the 4kids Conspiracy being hidden from the public by the Brimley Family so no one gets hurt. Morso appears playing a major role in There And Back Again and the True antagonist of Battle Of Gods. Being a part of the alpha war and the feast Ragnarok he is a wanted criminal by the Butt Ugly Martians and Will Smith Tree. Morso is a nice guy on the inside even though he will not admit it. Morso is seen fighting the Super Duper Sumos in saga 40 where he reveals his Dark powers capable of wiping out a Super Saiyan 6. Morso is known to be a little awkward around Wilford Brimley since he knows what his mother thinks of him. Ben Brimley is one of Morsos main evil targets since he called Morsos pop culture references unfunny, Morso is seen to have incredible strength surpassing Sanic the hedgehogs super strength. Morso was seen fighting brownface and Neo Cortex in Season 5 where he was almost killed but saved by Shrek. Shrek was laying beaten up on the floor with tears in his eyes revealing he is a part of the Brimley family and hugs Morso telling him no matter what he does there still family. This leads morso into a violent rage surpassing goku and beating up brownface and knocking him clean out with his fist of the raptor king. Morso was later revealed to be a part of the shimmer family and his dad was a mafia boss leading the attack on will smith fish, Morso after knowing this went into hiding for a long time leading skids and mudflap to try and kill Goku and friends. Maynard was the first one to get info about Morsos mafia gang and his family. Morso was sad that he was not related to Brimley. Role in the series He is a common mentor of the main characters in the series, as he gives magic lessons to a lot of people. His sole purpose is to use his evil powers for good, after he was defeated by Ernie the M guy and his army in Peppermint Park Z. Morso serves as a side character in Legend Of The Crystal Coconut. He Travels to Egypt with the Stardust Crusaders to kill Twilight in There And Back Again but is killed by Skeletor before reaching the throne room (Though this is treated as obsolete later on as he is still alive). Other appearances He makes a cameo in the K.O. Joe's Bizzaro Quest end credits sequence. Category:Goodies Category:Doctors Category:Bullies Category:Stardust Crusaders Category:Characters from Finland Category:Characters